Born again
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: What if somehow Part of etro survived and Serah had been reborn as another person? 'No, she can't be my Serah, Noel said that she had died! Unless, It couldn't be'... ( sort of crossover cos some Vocaloid members will be in this but Serah is replacing Miku for now)


Chapter one of final fantasy XIII-2

**Hey, I love FF XIII-2 so I decided to make this Fic about after Serah had died and stuff. It is mostly centers around her. I hope you enjoy, I do not own FF XIII-2 or the characters except my own! All right go to their original owners! This Fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine WickyLEE6, she is awesome and a total friend forever! ;) **

_What if somehow Part of etro survived and Serah had been reborn as another person? 'No, she can't be my Serah, Noel said that she had died! Unless, It couldn't be'... __**( sort of crossover cos some Vocaloid members will be in this but Serah is replacing Miku for now) **_

_I was sitting in the park again, thinking about the love I had lost this day 13 years ago. My soon to be wife Serah had died because she was the same as the seeress Noel told me about, Yeul. She could see the timeline which translates as being able to see the future and... It killed her. The same thing happened to Serah that same day. I was waiting in this very same park, Serah always loved ones like these. There was a lot of space to walk around and a beautiful fountain as well. Noel had come and he was holding a dead girl in his arms... _

( **Flashback** )

"Huh, where is Noel?! He said he needed to talk to me about something regarding Serah! Why is he taking so- "

**(I turned around and I seen Noel standing before me with... ) **

"Snow, I said I needed to talk to you about Serah so here I am." **(I found myself being punched in the face and a motionless Serah in my arms.) **

"What the he'll happened Noel?! Serah open your eyes please, pleaseeeeeeeeeee! ... Serah... Why?... "

"It is because she is the same as Yeul. Yeul is a farseer, one of the seeresses, she was the only one left but for some reason Serah had the same powers and the abilities as her. Yeul could see the timeline, she is forced to see it all, the future of what is to come and it... It... It kills her. Although Yeul was always reborn but now that Etro has gone neither her nor Serah can be reincarnated ever again. I am so sorry Snow but There was no way of saving her. I failed to protect her and I should deserve to die!"

"No, it is not your fault. I would only be like hope trying to get revenge for his mother. I would be blaming someone else for my sadness and then it would be guilt, rage and anger taking over my actions. Being forced to see something like that must be horrible but she's smiling so she must be happy now, wherever she is. She is here and hasn't been taken away by some mad hooligan and as long as she is with us here she will always be in our hearts until the end. I would have liked her being back on Pulse with me though."

"I am glad you think that way but you left her in my care, to protect her at all costs! I would have died in her place had I been given the chance! It was my fault Caius died! He held my sword when we were fighting and he foolishly stabbed himself with it, it brought the end of etro, our beloved goddess! We can never... We won't...". (_He drops to his knees and puts his hands on his head while Snow gives him a sad look and pulls him into a tight hug_)

"Look, you did your best at protecting her but you can't stop something like that even if you wanted to. Especially something like that, Serah knew this was probably coming but she did it anyway to protect the people she loves. Me, everyone else, Yeul, that dude Caius and... And even you Noel. Serah will always be in our hearts and we will make sure that her memory lives on in others..., the people she cared for, loved and protected with all her mighty strength! So you listen to me! If Serah were still here right now, what do you think she would say?"

"She'd say... She would... She'd say to look on the bright side of things and to be happy as well as make sure to help everyone for me and love care and protect them as I did. She would want me to have a happy life and meet new people and have new friends too. Thanks Snow, you really helped me there." (_pulls out of the hug and they both stand up and share hands_)

(**End of flashback **)

_Even though I said that I can't help but feel angry at Noel like it __**is**__ his fault but I know it's not. My heart can't take it and it's just trying to pin the blame on someone.. I guess it's blaming noel because he was always with Serah until... I can never see her again and I miss her so... - _

(_There's a thud nearby and he can hear a young girl's voice_)

_I don't know if I should even go and see if she is alright.. I know that if Serah were here right now she would probably do the opposite of what I do. Serah would get up straight away and wonder aloud if the person was ok then go to check it out... Well, I wouldn't want Serah scolding me up in heaven or wherever she was so will got up off the bench I was sitting on and went to find the girls voice I had heard only seconds ago.. _

"Stupid, stupid me! Why do I always fall over something and not realize it... (_looks down at the ground and sees a deep midnight blue coloured Ocarina with the name Caius inscribed on the back_)

What the...?! This is big brother's Ocarina! Why on earth would it be out here?" (_Looks back at the Ocarina and hears footsteps and a voice_)

"Hey, kiddo you okay?"

_I look at the girl who's back is still turned to me and I look at her from behind. She has wavy rose pink hair that was swept into a side ponytail with a bit of hair directly underneath it. _**(same way it is in the games)** _She was wearing a black and red checkered dress with teal blue jacket covered in little music notes and guitars etc. She was also wearing over the knee socks that were black with silver skulls and stars. Her red boots went up to her knee and you could see her socks over them. Cool outfit for a girl like this... _

"First of all I am not a kid, and second... See ya!" (_She didn't stop to turn around and ran ahead_)

"Hey wait!" (_Great, a goose chase running after a little girl! She seemed strange though, almost nostalgic somehow... My chase came to a close after I caught the girl almost running into the big fountain in the middle of the park_ . _I held her firmly as she tried to struggle out of my grip_)

"Hey lemme go you creep! What is your problem?!"

"Well let's see, I was trying to see if you were okay or not after you fell and then you try to run away from me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were another fan or something... A lot of them have been chasing me all morning...(_She turns around to face Snow and all he can do is look at her like he is after being killed_)

Uh... Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"You could say that... What's your name anyway?"

"Um, my name? Uh, which one? My stage name or real name?"

"Stage name..?!"

"Oh right, I am in a band which I am the lead vocalist of... My stage name is Hatsune Miku but my real name Is Serah Maeanis! My band is called Vocaloid and it has three other members who are called Luka, and the twins Len and Rin! We are having a concert tonight!"

"So you're in a band, how old are you anyway? _(She could telling was shocked about something but didn't say anything, I'm freaking out here because she looks like... No... It can't be her! Serah died, I seen her lying in Noel arms motionless and she could not come back because etro was killed after the death of that guy Noel knew Caius... Unless...) _

"Well, I am only thirteen at the minute.."

"What, why is a girl as young as you in a band let alone the lead vocalist?! "

"It's a little something called scouting! How long are we gonna talk cos I have to find my big brother and other people ya know. He somehow very weirdly dropped his Ocarina which was what I tripped over earlier. It is really important to him which is why I have to get it back to him immediatly! "

"Oh I see, you must love him a lot huh! I don't mind letting you go now but not until I hear you play on my this Ocarina thing... Your brother might be getting worried about you, I know I would worry like crazy if any of my friends were gone and they didn't come back for a while..."

"You are kind of weird but I guess I could play two songs for you, they are my favourite ones and this Ocarina sounds similar tonal Flute but has a more panpie like sound. It is gorgeous solutions listen carefully..."

_She started to play the songs, the first one she called Kit's lullaby and it sounded really sad but melodic and kind of melancholy at the same time. _(**She is playing Kit's lullaby from Thundercats in the newer version**) _The second song was just as sad and it was called Zelda's lullaby, even though they were both lullabies they sounded so gorgeous and beautiful. I instantly fell on love with what I heard and even more with Serah since she was the one who played the breathtaking songs for me with her great skill. I now understand why she was Scouted but I still haven't heard her sing yet... She stopped and looked at me, I knew that she could tell I loved what I heard like it was a natural thing. _

"He he, I knew you would like it, I get the same reaction from anyone who is hearing it for the first time. My big brother was shocked whether found out how well I played and sang so he decided to enter me in a competition to he in a band which I won with great ease, not bragging here of course! Hey since you liked that, I have a bunch of VIP tickets that I was meant to give to friends. I know that we haven't known each other long but you sort of make me feel nostalgic which is kind of weird and judging by the look you had earlier you probably felt the same way. You said you had friends well come along tonight and bring them to my show. Come round to my dressing room after the show, I will send someone for you and I can introduce you to my other family members like my brother and my sister as well as my friends! It'll be blast, come on what do you say?"

"Well, I can hardly say no to an offer like that can I? Especially when it's for a girl like you ! Heroes don't back down from an offer now do they?"

"Hmmm, he he he I guess not! _(She hands him the tickets) _ Make sure to bring your friends, I'm looking forward to meeting them _hero_! I better go now and look for my brother and everyone else, we don't want him worrying like you said. I will see you tonight and if you aren't there than I will jint you down and bring you to all of my future concerts by force!"

"Don't you worry bout that, there is no way I would miss a cool concert, I am looking forward to hearing your pretty voice. I mean, if it sounds nice when you are only talking imagine how it will sound like when you are up on stage with your band singing. I bet you have an awesome goife and I will send you then ok?"

"Ok (_She nods her head and turns around_) bye then _Hero!_ (runs off) "

"Goodbye... _Serah_. "

_I do not know what's going on but I'm going to find out! _

I know that I should not be uploading new stories but I just could not resist! I know I have to desperately upload my other stories and I Promise I will as soon as I possibly can. I can promise at least two chapters tonight of my other stories! (_It's 29th march_) Hope you liked this chapter and please review and I will gladly accept any advice or suggestions you might have for this story! ;)


End file.
